Hades Orcus
by UshnaSanam
Summary: Love story with a mix of beauty and the beast, the basic Hades and Persephone storyline and other similar themed storylines-but set in the modern world, in a new place and maybe a few new twists on characterization. Hades is just a tad psycho, Persephone is sweet as always-lets see what happens when they mix. REVIEWS PLZ
1. Chapter 1

No copyright breach intended on any of the storylines I took inspiration from. First story-constructive feedback is better than rude feedback thanks.

Chapter One

I walked up to the mirror on the wall of the room to take one last look at myself. I adjusted a piece of my hair that had come loose from its jeweled clip and breathed a deep sigh. I felt overdressed.

"Persephone, I got it to work now. Come, sit down here."

I turned around and saw my soon-to-be father in law patting the seat next to him on the sofa excitedly. He had finally managed to get the video camera working again. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why are you getting me dolled up so much? Only a few people are coming."

"It doesn't matter if it's only a few people Persephone; it's still a big occasion! And I can't sit around waiting for him to come back to enjoy myself now can I? I've got to do something to keep myself in a celebratory mood too, haven't I?"

I smiled at his cheeriness, even if I wasn't feeling all too good.

"….and I mean he is my only son, and I can't just let an important occasion like this one go by without doing _anything _at all you know… even if he isn't actually present himself. Stuff like this happens only once in a lifetime. We need some memories. Come on now. Let's start again."

He raised the camera to my face.

"Oh no" I groaned.

"But we need this video Persephone! How's he supposed to know whether the ceremony took place or not?"

He gave me an attempt at a puppy dog face which didn't suit him at all but managed to make me crack another smile, but then my hesitation must have made its way onto my face again because he looked me in the eye and said: "Look I know you're having second thoughts and all, but I just know you'll like him. I'm giving you my guarantee. And of course, don't forget: when he comes back and you meet him and you don't like him, you can give him back to me eh, how does that sound?"

I smiled at him again and braced myself to face that camera for a second time. This 'extremely important' occasion that I was overdressed for right now was my 'engagement ceremony'. Everything currently set up in our garden looked grand, almost perfect. It was evening time and the transformation done to the lawns of my father's large house was no doubt amazing. Perfect flowers, perfect columns wrapped with ribbon, perfect table décor, perfect lights, perfect banquet waiting to be served by perfect looking waiters dressed liked penguins and a perfect over-formal engagement dress that I was currently stuffed in. Heck even I looked perfect-my usually dead-straight hair was in elaborate curls today and pinned in a half-up half-down hairstyle. My brown hair was actually shining instead of looking dry and lifeless and its reddish highlights were even complementing my hazel eyes today, and my olive skin had somehow finally managed to attain a perfect glowing look.

The only thing that was imperfect however was the absence of Adonis, my soon to be fiancé who couldn't even attend the event as he was currently overseas on an important work deal. Apparently he was so busy that he didn't even bother to come and meet me and just gave his agreement to our getting engaged over the phone to his dad. He was supposed to arrived yesterday in time for the engagement, but all of sudden he became busy with some new deal and now he couldn't attend the engagement and he didn't even know when he was coming back now. But his dad however was adamant that we here in Turkey still have some sort of celebration, even if that only involved a dinner with some relatives and a recorded video for Adonis so he could see me all dressed up and having the ring he sent over placed on my finger.

I wasn't even sure if Adonis was my type. I hadn't even met the guy once and here I was getting engaged. Yup, total traditional style arranged marriage in the 21st Century. First I wasn't sure about our compatibility, but now after such a tacky way to get engaged, my doubts were increasing fast. Even a Skype call on today's 'event' would have been better than this no show. I mean how busy can a guy get that he can't attend his own engagement?

I clearly remember the day when I had agreed to this wedding in the first place. Adonis' dad, Uncle Cinyras, was both our neighbor and my dad's best friend. He had been so ever since the day he had moved back from America and came to live next to us four years ago. I personally loved Uncle Cinyras to bits just like I loved my dad. My dad was a bureaucrat in Turkey. We lived fairly well off and belonged to the upper middle class of the city. Then one fine day last year dad left on a holiday with Uncle Cinyras to America (where Adonis currently lived and worked for World Bank). And that was all it took for my dad to be mesmerized by Adonis as the perfect son-in-law figure. _"Adonis was so this, Adonis was so that. He'll be perfect for you darling!" _

Unfortunately, Uncle Cinyras was also on my father's side on this one and insisted that we were made for each other. I however had seen one picture of Adonis in Uncle Cinyras' living room in which he had long shabby hair, dyed in two different colors and he was wearing a horrendous outfit that looked similar to some biker's outfit and that was all that was needed for me to form a horrible image of him in my mind. Uncle Cinyras kept saying that this was Adonis back in his college days and I shouldn't take it too seriously as Adonis was nothing like that now, but I still felt we were a mismatch. Me with my family-centric values, bookish, quiet and nature loving personality having to live the rest of my life with someone like that? No. Never. I had told my dad straight away that no meant no, and he had agreed to keep quiet about Adonis from then on, but I could tell that he was still unhappy about my decision.

But then Dad had gotten sick over the year, and as time went by he kept getting worse and no doctors ever gave positive reports, and I wanted to do anything that would make him feel better, anything to see him happy and content once again. He was convinced that he was getting too old and kept worrying about me having no other family left after he was gone. His melancholy was rubbing off on me too and so I, against my better judgment, agreed to marry Adonis as I knew my Dad hadn't truly dropped this subject yet, and that was all that was needed for Dad to be smiling and out of bed for once. Two weeks after my consent, here we were in my dad's lounge with a just as ecstatic Uncle Cinyras holding that damn video camera in my face.

Well even if this marriage did turn out to be a fiasco at least Dad and Uncle Cinyras would now be able to turn their friendship into a relationship. They were so happy and I didn't want to disappoint them by my negativity. I should try to stay positive.

* * *

Setting: Outside, in the lawn with the guests

"What is all this? You've been asked to come to your own sister's engagement dinner as a guest. You had no say in the matter whatsoever! You didn't even know anything about it. Somebody should've informed you. How typical of your family."

"Hecate-" began Charon.

"Your dad is walking our way Charon…sush."

Charon's dad Demetri strolled over to the fountain where Hecate was standing with her husband Charon.

"Dad, you made such an important decision about Persephone but you didn't bother to consult me even once! I mean I'm her brother!" demanded Charon, egged on by Hecate's earlier bickering.

"Charon, I met Adonis myself and also spent a considerable amount of time with him. He is perfect for my daughter in every way. There is no need for anyone else to say anything."

"Oh come on dad," said Charon exasperatedly. "It's only been two or three years since you got to know Uncle Cinyras. What family background they come from, what type of person Adonis is…we don't even know. They've been overseas for so long. We know nothing."

"Family background?" Demetri gave an angry glare at Hecate. "Why do you care so much about that all of a sudden?"

Hecate glared back just as angrily.

"Dad, it's different with me. But Persephone will be the one moving to a new place. How do we know how she will be treated over there?"

"Look who's talking. You too left after marriage, and where to we all know very well." Demetri gave another angry glare at Hecate then turned back to Charon. "Anyway, Adonis is at an amazing post in his job, has an amazing career and is also extremely well mannered, cultured and disciplined."

"Hmph. Well ok fine. I get it. She's your daughter, you do whatever you want, arrange her with whoever you want. I'll just be thankful that, like the rest of the guests, you decided to invite me along too. I'm ever so touched at being allowed to be included" Charon drawled sarcastically.

Demetri shook his head.

"Look at how you're talking Charon. What's happened to you? What's the big deal if Persephone's marriage has my preference in it too? No one forced you as to who you should get married to. Why can't you do the same for us this time around, especially when Persephone herself has no problems to the arrangement? Anyway, never mind, I'm going over to Cinyras."

As soon as Demetri was out of earshot Hecate stated "Thank you very much, Charon. Is this why you bought me here? To get insulted by your dad? Why should I have to put up with what your dad says?"

"No no. Hecate…"

Hecate ignored him and stormed off towards the tables.

* * *

Setting: Back inside the lounge

"No Persephone, it isn't going to work this way either. Here Hermes, you hold this camera."

I looked up and saw that both our family servant Hermes and dad had walked in.

"Yes, that's better. Now then. Start recording, Hermes."

Uncle Cinyras pulled out a velvet box in which was a silver diamond ring. He looked into the camera and then said "Ok Adonis, here is your ring which you sent and which I am now presenting to Persephone on your behalf."

He then held out the box for me.

"Go on Persephone" dad stated.

I reached over and pulled out the ring. It looked expensive. I then slid it onto my finger as Hermes captured my every move with the camera. Both Uncle Cinyras and dad burst into applause.

"There you go, I now officially declare the both of you engaged!" said dad joyfully looking into the camera. "See Cinyras, the world's first ever engagement done via technology! "

"How are we official though? Doesn't Adonis also have to put his ring on? How do we know if Adonis even received his ring?" I asked.

"I've already spoken to him on the phone while you were getting dressed earlier Persephone," said Uncle Cinyras. "He said he received the package earlier today in which was the ring you chose for him, and he also took a picture of him with it on. I hope he'll email it soon."

"Ok well we're done here, let's go outside the guests are waiting for us," said dad.

"No, no. One last thing Demetri."

I watched Uncle Cinyras pull out another velvet box, only more old looking this time. From it he pulled out a slightly old looking necklace, but it was nevertheless beautiful.

"This belonged to Adonis' mother Persephone. Adonis wanted me to give you this as your first family heirloom."

I took it from him and began to fasten it while Hermes filmed away. Hmph, I thought to myself. So Adonis does acknowledge my existence, even if it is slight.

"There you go Adonis," said Uncle Cinyras looking into the camera. "Now, Persephone is yours. It's just a matter of time now before you come and take her with you. And don't complain that I didn't film anything."

I smiled awkwardly into the camera along with him and my dad and then Hermes ended the recording.

"Ok now Cinyras, I can't wait any longer" exclaimed dad rubbing his hands together. "It's feast time!"

* * *

Setting: In Hecate and Charon's House

"….and that's why Cinyras took your father overseas. So he could go, meet the guy and finalize everything without us not knowing a single thing about it, kicked us out like outsiders, did not even consider us worthy of family matters….." Hecate trailed off angrily.

Charon and Hecate were currently sitting in bed after coming back from Persephone's engagement. Hecate who had now calmed down somewhat was rubbing lotion on to her hands and as usual was taking this opportunity to talk bad about others.

"…and what was it the guy does? Do you even know?"

"No I don't. Something in World Bank. I was so angry at being invited like an outsider that I didn't bother to ask further. I just hope my sister is happy. She is very sensitive you know. I really worry about her."

"Well everyone's sister is precious to them. Even I am someone's sister."

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Nothing. I'm just talking about your dad's attitude. He just can't seem to get over our marriage. My brother even gave heaps on heaps of gold on my wedding, raised your status in society, but still, your dad just says whatever comes to his mind without thinking of how the other will be affected."

"Well, that gold is exactly my dad's problem. Obviously an honest, hard working type of guy like dad isn't going like it if his son starts to run money laundering businesses."

"Hah! Honest. Yeah right. I'd love to see how many moral values and ethics that Adonis has that he's chosen for your sister. Cancelled all plans of his engagement at the last minute just for a work deal? I doubt it. I wonder what he's really doing."

"Look, can we leave this topic now?"

"Why?" snapped Hecate. "Can't stand anything said against your relatives? I'd love to see your reaction if my brother talked in the same insulting tone to you, that your father used for me today."

"I already endure enough of Hades' behavior. Sometimes his rude and psychotic behavior can become beyond bearable. But at least I put up with it without making a big deal out of it for hours unlike you," shot back Charon. "And from on don't discuss Persephone's engagement anymore with me, got it? This topic is closed."

* * *

Setting: In Demetri's garden, after all the guests have left

"Persephone, are you going to continue to ignore me like this?"

"Yes, I am."

I was currently sitting on the vacated table with my dad sitting next to me while I pretended to act all angry at him. Hermes was sitting across the table from us and smiling at the scene; he knew I wasn't a good actor.

"Ok then, I'm upset with you too," said dad playfully crossing his arms over his chest and imitating me.

I just shrugged. That seemed to have gotten him irritated however.

"Look, do you really think after loving and raising you all your life and providing you with the best of the best lifestyles, I would give you away to some useless person so you could be miserable forever? Do you really think, that when I choosing Adonis for you, I didn't take into account your likes, dislikes and preferences?"

"Ok, ok I get it. Why are you getting upset at me?"

"I'm not the one getting upset, you are. Girls are happy when they get engaged and just at look at your face. All miserable and depressed."

"Please enlighten me-why should I be happy? Because he lives in America and works in World Bank? Ohhh wow I'm so impressed. Look dad, I love Uncle Cinyras and all but I don't even know this guy." Dad tried to cut in so I continued on. "Ok maybe that fact can be overlooked because after all I ended up agreeing myself, but just think about it Dad. For the past four years Adonis hasn't come here once! Not even to meet his own Dad. Do you really think this guy is family oriented? All the time just work, work and more work. And now this? Cancelling at the last minute and not telling us when or if he is ever going to have the time to come back. Who doesn't have enough time to come to his own engagement?"

"But sweety, I just told you I've met him myself, he isn't like that-"

"And I don't want to leave Turkey either dad. What if he doesn't let me come back to visit you?"

"Now you're just getting paranoid."

"If I may," interrupted Hermes "Perhaps Persephone is right. The next door neighbours sent over their congratulations a little while ago but they also had a message for you Sir Demetri. They were wondering if you were trying to get rid of Persephone and if that is the reason why you chose Adonis as her husband. They were saying he is a very careless and slightly crazy person, who doesn't even know how to dress in a civilized manner, has huge tattoos covering both his arms and is often found with heavy metal playing loudly from his stereo as he goes on car hoons with his friends."

"See! See! I told you dad! Nobody likes him. Nobody thinks well of him. He is utterly and completely one of those guys I hate. And now you've gone and made me stuck with him for foreverrrr!" I wailed desperately wringing my hands through my hair and tears forming in my eyes.

At that point Hermes suddenly burst into laughter and fell off his chair in a fit of chuckles. Dad hesitated a second then understood what was happening and joined in with a hearty laugh.

Offended by how lightly they were taking situation, I stood up, lifted my dress off the ground and stormed off towards the house.

"You think this is funny? I hate you both!" I yelled behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Setting: At Persephone's place

Hecate had come over to visit me today, as she was complaining that at my engagement she didn't get time to properly talk to me. Despite the fact that talking to her often made me insecure afterwards, I took up the chance to talk to her as soon as possible because no one else seemed to be taking my concerns seriously. Maybe she would have some sort of solution. It was a warm day today so we decided to sit in the lawn outside. She looked stunning as always.

Her look was always classy and expensive as she was always brand conscious. She had long, straight deep black hair with a couple of neon blue streaks in it and a fair complexion, which complemented her dark hair well. She also had strong aristocratic features, a well defined sharp nose and high cheek bones that gave her a slightly haughty look and an amazing pair of eyes that I could never tell if they were black or a raven blue. Her outfit today was a black blazer worn with a turquoise blue top, black skinny jeans, and thin black heels. I often wondered if how she dressed up had anything to do with how she always appeared confident and unable to ignore. She just had this striking, sharp presence, almost wicked.

In any case, she looked nothing like me. I mainly stuck to soft pastel clothes and never wore heavy, exotic makeup like her. Nothing I owned could make me compete with her anyway-she pretty much came from a billionaire family so she could afford things of the highest quality. Sitting next to her in my old peach colored summer dress, I felt child-like and silly.

She had bought along her six year old daughter Xanthia too. Currently Hecate was tying Xanthia's shoe laces.

"Ok now sweetie, don't undo them again. Off you go."

Xanthia hopped off her chair and ran back to the flower beds to catch more butterflies.

"Sorry about that. Continue."

"I have no idea what dad saw in him." I continued as if there had been no interruption. "I mean if the neighbors have so much bad stuff to say about him then he must actually be like that, but dad… why did he do that to me?"

"America" answered Hecate simply. "Your dad got impressed by Adonis' lifestyle in America and of course his position in World Bank. Otherwise what does he know about him? Nothing. How long did your dad stay there for? Two weeks. Persephone in two weeks one can't judge someone's nature."

I watched as Hecate hooked her long neon blue painted nail into the arm of her coffee cup and dragged it closer towards herself across the table.

"But dad isn't the type to get impressed with one's status and money."

Hecate just raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Then, girl, he must have gotten influenced by your Uncle Cinyras. You're so simple. Look, you said yourself that you were always helping around Cinyras' house too, cooking and cleaning for him and looking after his health. He must have thought by marrying you to his son, his old age will be secured by a free maid."

I was stunned.

"No, no. Uncle Cinyras loves me a lot."

"Oh Persephone, how do you what he has or hasn't planned? What's happening in the mind of a person, you will never figure it out." she said sympathetically. "And anyway, what kind of guy believes in arranged marriages these days? We have seen it happen it all the time, the guy gets pressured into marrying a girl from back home, but then he leaves her with his parents so she has to look after them like a slave and the guy never returns! The guy then goes back to wherever he came from and settles abroad with a girl of his own choice and has a good time out there."

"But Hecate, they told me that Adonis would take me with him!"

"Persephone, everyone says that before getting married. But who actually takes their wives with them abroad? Well, those actually love you, darling. And do you really think Adonis is in love with you? It's an arranged situation. I don't think so."

I was left speechless. Could this actually be happening to me? Could dad have miss-judged Uncle Cinyras?

"And also tell me Persephone, how many times has Adonis tried to get in touch with you?"

I had no answer. Hecate simply shook her head at me, once again demonstrating how simple she thought me and took a sip of coffee.

"Now if for example the situation was different, and you met this guy over here and he actually fell for you that would have been so much better. Trust me, I know. I've experienced the feeling of newly finding love. And now you'll never know what that feels like. You're going to be missing out on so much. You deserved someone better, someone who was actually nuts about you, someone who you understood and who understood you back. But I'm sorry to say your dad was just too hurried in this decision."

She gave me another sympathetic look and then continued to sip her coffee.

I was left to ponder this new finding. Was she right? Would I never be loved in my whole life? I had always believed that even if the situation was arranged Adonis and I would grow to love each other one day. But now I felt terribly disheartened.

Suddenly a loud car horn sounded and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw a black BMW waiting outside the gates to our driveway. The watchman who had been sleeping on his duty jumped out of his chair by the sound and hurried to open to the gates for it.

The car pulled in and I saw that that it was decorated with ribbon on the outside and had balloons tied to the back.

"Oh!" Hecate squealed excitedly putting down her cup. "That's my birthday gift!"

I was left in awe. While my dad and I were fairly well off, we could never hand out gifts like this.

"Who's it from?" I asked her intrigued.

"That's from my dear brother Hades. Who else could it be? He's in London right now so he couldn't come personally, but he sent me this."

"Wow. Does your brother always send you gifts like this?" I questioned as we both walked over to the driveway.

"Yes. Always. Hades loves me a lot."

The driver of the car stepped out. It was a woman I had seen only once before on my brother's wedding. She had medium length hair that was tightly curled and dyed a honey color. She had had the same sharp features as Hecate; however she wasn't as pale as Hecate and had much more friendlier looking, soft brown eyes. This was Hecate's and Hades' sister Nyx, who was around my age.

She came over to where we were standing. "How do you like your gift?" she asked Hecate politely. "Hades' would've come himself to deliver it if he could, but he got me to come instead."

She then noticed me standing awkwardly next to Hecate and said "Congratulations on your engagement Persephone."

"Thanks" I replied.

I had no idea she knew and I hadn't counted on Hecate telling her either. Dad had never let me to get close to any of Charon's in-laws, he disliked all of them. Even today, Hecate had to come over when dad was at work.

"Do you know she's never met her fiancé?" gushed Hecate.

I suddenly felt downcast again at the way Hecate had said it. It sounded like she was enjoying it, like it was some hot gossip.

"Really? Wow, strange. But I guess that its own charm too no?" smiled Nyx at me.

I brightened somewhat. Thankfully Nyx didn't have the quality that made one feel inferior like Hecate.

"What is wrong with you?" Hecate asked giving Nyx a weird look. "Take your finance for instance, if you hadn't met Shaun before would you consider marrying him. Come on! That is so backward."

I just looked at my feet awkwardly.

"Persephone, if you ever want to know what an engagement actually looks like just look at Nyx and Shaun ok. They are always texting late into the night and just can't seem to get enough of each other. Now that's called romantic!"

Nyx seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Ok Hecate, well I have to go somewhere after this too so I should get going."

"Persephone, just let me see her off."

Hecate walked over with Nyx to the car, whilst I turned around and walked back to the table we recently vacated.

As soon as Persephone was far enough to not hear, Hecate's face turned very serious and she asked "Did Shaun call you yet?"

"No!" said Nyx looking desperate "He hasn't even texted me yet! I've been texting him but he hasn't responded to any of them. Do you know when my first engagement broke off, this was exactly the same thing that Leo did before he dumped me. I think it's happening again Hecate!"

"Don't say that," said Hecate firmly. "Trust me, he will call you back."

"But it's been a whole week! Ever since he said his family wasn't happy about his engagement, he hasn't called me back, and look at you! Telling your sister-in-law all these stories about me."

"Let me tell you one thing Nyx. No matter what is going on with a person on the inside and no matter how broken one is on the inside, one must always show the world their stronger side. Understand? You have to put up that fake face. One is only considered superior when he makes the other fall into in an inferiority complex. Got it? Ok now go, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Setting: Hades' Mansion, in Hades bedroom

"Sir, Madam Nyx's in-laws are waiting for you in the living room."

"Make them wait there Thanatos," replied a low, cold voice.

"Right Sir."

Hades was currently sitting on the edge of his large circular shaped bed with his head bent forward as if in deep thought, but in reality he was trying to control his anger. He always liked his room to be lit fairly dark but with the few small lights that were in the room one could make out that his hands were beginning to tremble, so he continued to flex them as if that would somehow make him calm down. Like his two sisters, he too had very well defined facial features; most prominent were the aquiline nose and strong jaw. He was very well built and even under the Armani suit he wore his body outline was being highlighted, giving him a very masculine aura. He was pale in skin color, and had jet black hair and a small, neatly trimmed beard. The only thing that wasn't cold about his appearance were his light brown eyes that often looked like they had honey colored flecks in them.

Hecate, who was sitting on the sofa across from Hades' bed, said "Hades, they are already in a pretty bad mood."

"That's why I'm getting them to wait," replied Hades slowly. "These so-called decent people of society… to make them realize their next to nothing worth they have to be seated in the living room for a while."

Hecate looked troubled.

"When they sit in a luxurious room and ponder at the expensive walls and furniture that they could never dream of affording," continued Hades "then they'll get to know the reality of their worth."

"Control your anger Hades. Her engagement has been broken off once already and if this happens again it'll be difficult for us to console her."

Hades laughed a low cold laugh.

"Hecate you already know very well-in my dictionary there are no such words as compromise and desperation. And whenever someone has tried to drag me into that sphere, I've always crushed him under the tip of my shoe."

* * *

Setting: Hades' Mansion, living room

"Hello, Hello I'm so sorry I'm late," said Hecate.

The parents of Nyx's fiancé Shaun, were already seated in the lounge and looking extremely sour.

"Madam your thirty minutes late, do you even want to meet us at all?"

"I'm really sorry about that, I was just -"

Hecate was cut off abruptly by a loud crash of china breaking upstairs.

"NO GO ON YOU ASSHOLE! CONTINUE BREAKING IT! It's for free isn't it? UTTERLY USELESS SCUM," came Hades raging voice from upstairs.

"What-what-" spluttered Shaun's dad.

"Oh it must have been a servant breaking things as usual," laughed Hecate awkwardly. "Don't worry…"

Loud footsteps approached the room. Hades then flung aside the glass doors noisily and entered. Despite strutting in a royal gait his expression was furious. Thanatos as usual was walking on Hades' left, slightly behind him, with a grim expression on his face, holding and iPad and looking every bit like the dutiful attendant he was.

Everyone immediately stood up feeling frightened.

"The entire world's worthless people come and collect in my house!" Hades continued yelling behind him. "Can't even do a single job properly!

Hades walked up to the lounges where everyone was standing and indicated for them to sit down again.

"Just ignore it, this is the usual here."

Shaun's parents sat back down again looking uncomfortable. Hades sat down on the lounge opposite them beside Hecate, leaned back royal style with one draping arm over the edge of the lounge and crossed one leg over the other, placing one foot over his other knee. Thanatos stood tall and straight beside the lounge where Hades sat.

"If you would have informed us before coming it wouldn't have taken so long. I was finalizing a deal. Now tell-what's the reason of your coming," asked Hades in a bored voice.

Hades started drumming his fingers on his leg in an irritating manner and started shaking his booted foot that was crossed over on his leg impatiently. Shaun's parents looked at one another perplexed.

"Please, proceed with what you have to say, I haven't got all day."

"Look, Mr. Orcus, we are very straightforward, very average people. We have lived our entire life in a very respectful manner," began Shaun's father.

"Uh huh," said Hades.

"And we have raised all our children with hard-earned money."

"Yes, yes we are happy that we are about to become family members of such a respectful family. Good- and?"

"See thing is we also have three daughters younger than Shaun and we don't want that their brother's married life later starts affecting their life too, they too have to get married someday. Imagine what people will say when they find out we are related to such a _different_ family."

Hades stopped tapping his leg and shaking his foot.

"The fact of the matter is that we were kept in the dark about you and your family up until now, Mr. Orcus. But now, after we have come to hear certain things about you-"

"What _things_, exactly?" said Hades leaning forward, an angry expression making its way back onto his face.

"Look we haven't come here to repeat all that. We've only come to inform you all on behalf of our son that this engagement is now finished."

"Hah! So your boy didn't have the guts to come face the situation himself." sneered Hades.

Hecate nudged him to keep quiet.

"See you are different people…we are different. It would be best if you find your type of people to keep relations with and we stick to our type," continued Shaun's father awkwardly.

"Well then please tell us, what type of people are we? Please explain so we may also know what you guys have been hearing about us." asked Hecate.

"Yes please do tell us," drawled Hades sarcastically.

Shaun's parents continued to look uncomfortable.

"Well…look madam, we have heard that your brother does not have a good reputation," began Shaun's mother.

Hades expression hardened further.

"And also that everything you own comes from black money. Then we heard that a there is some court case against your brother, something to do with criminal activities. We have even heard tell that Nyx's first engagement was called off because of your brother," she finished.

"Look is your son getting married to me or my sister?"

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"No? Please enlighten me then as to why you are so concerned about my character and what I do?"

"When a girl marries into another family, she brings with her all of her previous families stature too. It is more than a union of two people; it is a union of families. How on earth can you not expect her relatives, their morals, their lifestyle and her family's reputation to not have an effect on the rest of us too?" said Shaun's father.

"Oh come on!" groaned Hades exasperatedly rolling his eyes and setting his foot back down on the ground. "What era do you live in? And this 'reputation' and 'respect' you speak of, it only comes from money. Nothing else! Not from how decent one is, not from how legal your earnings are and definitely not from ethics. Now tell me the truth, you are here to get a price for your son aren't you? That's why you oldies are being unnecessary hurdles in the way of your son's marriage. Go on state your price; I'm willing to pay it."

Shaun's parents stood up fuming.

"How dare you! Mr. Orcus, I'm not here to sell my son in your market! My son will marry people of my kind. Decent people! Not a bloody criminal like you! It was my mistake that I came here to break this off respectfully."

Hades also stood up, anger written all over his face, towering above all of them, a vein throbbing in his forehead. He grabbed the front of Shaun's father's clothes and shook him hard.

"A CRIMINAL? WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A CRIMINAL! YOU SHOULD HAVE FIRST CHECKED WITH THE FBI ABOUT YOUR SON BEFORE ATTACKING ME!"

"Hades calm down, control you anger!" hissed Hecate attempting to pry off Hades arms from Shaun's father who had turned pale out of fear.

His wife however managed to pull him free of Hades' grip.

"Good thing we came here, now we know your true reality. You're a psycho! A nut-job!" she screamed.

"YOU STUPID COW! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF? I'LL GET MY SISTER MARRIED IN A MUCH BETTER FAMILY THAN YOURS. DECENCY, REPUTATION- I'LL BUY ALL OF IT! EVERYTHING CAN BE BOUGHT!"

Hades started snapping his fingers at them.

"Right now, you guys need to leave. Get out! Now! The longer you stay here the fewer days you son has left to live. I SAID GET OUT! Thanatos!"

"Sir."

"Throw this worthless scum out."

"Right Sir. Follow me out please."

"What have you done Hades!" hissed Hecate as soon as they were out of the room. "You've made the matter worse. I told you to control your anger. Now what will I say to Nyx?"

* * *

Setting: Evening time, At Persephone's place

Dad and Uncle Cinyras had left for an evening outing by the beach a while ago. I was sitting on the sofa, munching chips and trying but failing to find the shows on TV interesting. My mind kept wandering back to what my dad had said earlier, after he had come home from work and found me sobbing on my bed with my engagement ring fallen on the floor.

I ended up telling him that Hecate had come over despite the fact that I knew wouldn't like it. I also ended up telling him everything she had said about Adonis not wanting to marry me and I asked him why he loved Uncle Cinyras more than me and why he would want to make him happier at the cost of me.

"_So she's done it again," sighed dad._

"_Hecate hasn't done anything, she was just saying what is obvious to everyone."_

"_Tell me, what's so obvious?"_

"_It's obvious that Adonis has absolutely no interest in me whatsoever!"_

"_That's what she said is it?"_

"_Why are you after her? It's me! I'm the one thinking this. I'm the one who doesn't think that I'm fit for him, and he's not fit for me. And you just watch, I bet you he's already involved with some American girl. That's why he showed no interest me. And that's the reason why you all made me have such a horrible engagement."_

"_This isn't you. This is all what Hecate has told you. She only knows how to do one thing-and that is to prove everything good as bad and everything bad as good. She knows how to control others minds. This is exactly why I didn't like her coming over. I swear even if you were getting married to a prince she'd find something to criticize. She has a mental illness where she just loves to gather people inferior around her to boost her ego."_

"_You never liked Hecate, that's why even her correct statements you are trying to prove wrong."_

_Dad looked at me sighed._

"_You are so naïve, Persephone. You can't judge people, nor the world outside. Is she closer to you or me? And what type of guy does she think is good for you then? One like her brother? The country's biggest money launderer? A criminal? Or has she chosen someone like your brother? Who left us to go and make his brother-in-law's black money white? Persephone, no one can love you like me. Just give Adonis some time and trust your dad for once Persephone. "_

_He replaced the ring on my finger. _

"_One meeting with Hecate is all it took for you to start doubting me, who's been there for you all your life, eh?" He sighed. "I really worry about how you'll get through life on your own, without me Persephone."_

Did dad really think I was so innocent, so naïve that I couldn't see right from wrong or look after myself? Whilst it was true that I always tried to assume the best of everyone, was I honestly that inexperienced and slow?

The phone started ringing interrupting my thoughts. I pulled myself off the couch and went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Persephone Despoena? Daughter of Demetri Despoena?"

"Yes."

"This is Constable Cole. I'm sorry to inform you that at around six pm this evening unknown persons have shot and killed your father and his friend that was with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been perhaps two or three weeks since I had heard the news of my dad's death but I was still in somewhat of a trance. I kept quiet and hardly talked to anyone. Apparently two robbers on a motorcycle had cornered dad and Uncle Cinyras that night when they went out, and demanded that they hand over their cell phones and wallets. They fired two shots and then escaped. Just like that, two of the most important people in my life were gone forever.

Charon had insisted that now that dad was gone I shouldn't live alone. He locked up dad's house and made me move in with him, Hecate and their daughter. If my dad was alive right now he would've probably had a fit at the fact that I was now living with my brother. Dad had never even let me stay over for one night at Charon's. It felt weird at being so close to him all of sudden when over the years we only had a formal, distant relationship. Before he married we were like inseparable twins, despite him being eight years older than me, and people often said we looked like twins too. But ever since he and dad had a falling out over Charon's choice of life-partner and work, they never recovered properly and thus dad had always kept me distant from Charon too, worrying that I may fall into the same vices that he had. But nevertheless, it felt nice to have my brother back; it felt like we were kids again and we could share everything with each other.

He would spend hours just talking to me while I listened, telling me to let go of dad and making me come back into a normal routine. Slowly I started to come around and I was starting to accept the fact that dad was gone, but I couldn't help feel utterly depressed at times. Charon didn't take dad's death as badly as I did as he was a lot stronger than me emotionally. He assured me that I wasn't alone, that I still had him.

As far as Uncle Cinyras was concerned, well we had heard no word from Adonis whatsoever. The only contact number that we knew of was his mobile number which was in Uncle Cinyras' phone, but as we knew the phones were taken. Charon waited for three days after their death, but when Adonis didn't contact us himself, he had the burial and funeral for both dad and Uncle Cinyras take place in Adonis' absence.

Setting: In Hades' Mansion

Nyx, who was lying on the sofa in front of the TV crying silently, wiped her tears away with a tissue before answering her mobile which was ringing.

"Hello."

"Nyx? Are you crying again?" came Hecate's worried voice from the phone.

"What else can I do?"

"Stop being ridiculous! Why are you literally destroying yourself over some guy who doesn't even love you?"

"It's not only that, it's just that…I just want to be like all the other normal girls; I just want someone to call my own," sobbed Nyx. "Why can't I have a regular life and spend it with a guy who loves me back like all the other couples in this world?"

At that point Hades walked in and overheard what Nyx had said.

"Calm down, Nyx. I'll call you when you're feeling better," sighed Hecate.

Hecate hung up on Nyx. Hades then walked over and sat down next to Nyx on the sofa with a concerned expression on his face. Nyx immediately stopped sobbing and began wiping her face dry.

"Just for one useless guy from a mediocre family you've made a mess out of yourself. What quality did he have? No social status, no money. He had nothing."

"This was the second 'nothing' that rejected your so-called valuable sister."

"That's because he was an idiot who didn't realize what a big deal it is, what a big honor it is to be related to me!" Hades' voice was rising again. "Such down-trodden people spend their entire lives hiding their poverty under their façade of decency, but when someone becomes more successful than them they start calling him a criminal! That guy wasn't even worthy of you. Good thing he left you, very good! Now stop sobbing and weeping and listen to me. You want a special-someone don't you? Fine. _I'll_ bring a guy for you. I was the one that wasn't serious about this until now. I'll personally go and make sure to get you someone. Someone who is ideal. If he's for sale, I'll buy him for you! If not, then I'll rob him for you! But I am not to see you like this again, understand?"

Setting: In Charon and Hecate's house, Persephone is on the phone with Hecate

"Listen, Persephone, I need a favor. Hades just called me right now and he'll be reaching my place in a few minutes. I'll be reaching back home in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes, I'm in the car, I'm on way back, but can you just please look after everything until I get there?"

"Ok sure." I laughed. "Why are you sounding so worried? What do I need to look after?"

"Oh, Persephone you don't know my brother, I just hope one of the servants doesn't do anything wrong or make a mistake, he just gets mad really badly and really quickly. Just tell him I'll be coming soon and I dunno just get him something to drink."

"Okay then…."

I hung up laughing to myself. Why would Hecate sound so nervous, it wasn't like this was first time her brother was coming to her place. Or was it? I didn't know. I had never met Hades myself and now that I tried to think back to Hecate and Charon's wedding, I realized that no one had introduced me to anyone named Hades that day. Perhaps he didn't her attend his sister's wedding then? And why would he be mad? Maybe Hecate was stressed over something else. I pushed myself out of the plush couch I was seated on and went to go make some tea.

Setting: Hecate and Charon's place

The servants situated outside the house had instantly recognized Hades as he stepped out of his car on the driveway and they had opened the doors to the house to let him and Thanatos enter without any further ado.

Hades stormed into Hecate's lounge looking both furious and troubled at the same time and began pacing back and forth across the room. Thanatos stood silently waiting for the instructions to come holding his iPad ready.

"I need a million transferred into that account right now Thanatos!" Hades pretty much yelled at him.

"Right sir," cowered Thanatos, taking a step back.

Hades wiped the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand and continued pacing faster and began snapping his fingers again, as he always did when he was agitated.

"How many accounts do we hold in that bank?"

"Three sir."

"Close them all! Wipe those three companies connected to those accounts clear, remove all the cash and get rid of all the bank statements. Set up the accountant we spoke of; blame all the cash disappearing on him and do the transfers in his name, got it?"

"But sir if he wasn't involved-"

"SO? YOUR'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU DO AS I SAY AND THAT'S IT!"

"Right Sir."

"Now why are you still standing here Thanatos, do you not understand the gravity of the situation? Go do it, quick!" Hades barked at him.

Thanatos left the room immediately not wanting to screw up further and left a still fuming Hades in the room trying to contact someone on his mobile. At that moment however, Persephone had chosen to come in, holding a cup of tea on a saucer with both hands. She stepped in looking bewildered as she had already heard quite a lot of yelling coming from the room. Hades turned around at the sound.

"Yes?" Hades demanded rather rudely.

"Umm…," said Persephone slowly still looking confused.

"Well what?" he shouted loudly at her.

Persephone instantly became frightened as to why he was yelling at her and stood at the door of the room shocked, unable to take her eyes away from his face.

"Um-w-would you c-care to take a seat?" she stuttered. What on earth was she supposed to say to a guest in the house that was pretty much yelling at her and she didn't even know why?

"Why?" he demanded again loudly looking at her quizzically.

Persephone then bowed her head and couldn't help but cowering a little at his loud tone.

"It's just that-I had tea prepared for you-" said Persephone meekly, feeling her voice get smaller out of fear.

"I didn't ask for any!" he shouted loudly again.

By now all the loudness was getting to Persephone's head.

"But she told me-"

"Now who's she?!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"Hecate. Hecate asked me-"

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Pe-persephone."

"Urgh! Persephone who!?" he shouted at her losing patience.

"Charon's sister Persephone."

"Then you should have just god-damn said so!" he hissed at her. "Here I am thinking it's some servant!"

His mobile vibrated and ended his shouting. Hades looked at who was calling answered it.

"I've called you four times today," Hades yelled into the phone "and now you're calling me back!? Do you have any idea how urgent this is? No you shut up and listen- when you murdered those three people and came running to me then I was the one that supported you. UNDERSTAND? And you don't even have the decency to pick my calls?"

At that point Persephone looked up at Hades shocked. Murders? What exactly was it that Charon did alongside his brother-in-law that involved murderers? Persephone knew of vaguely of the black money-but this? Persephone's hands had started to tremble, making the cup and saucer in her hands rattle against each other.

"DON'T SORRY ME!" Hades continued yelling at the person he was talking to, making Persephone jump back in fright, and causing the cup and saucer to rattle even more.

"Now listen to me carefully-"

Hades stopped suddenly and turned his attention towards her.

"Oi, stop that noise!" he barked at her, pointing towards the cup and saucer. Persephone felt another jolt of fear run through her as he addressed her and ended up spilling some tea on her dress, but she successfully gathered enough sense amidst all his yelling to hold the cup in a different hand from the one that held the saucer and managed to stop the rattling caused by her still shaking fingers.

"I need six of your men to go and surround that police officer's house that is trying to get a warrant against us, right now. No bloodshed yet, just to threaten him at this stage."

Hades then abruptly cut off the call without saying good bye and turned back to Persephone. He was about to open his mouth to say something to her, but right then Hecate walked in hurriedly.

"Oh Hades! How sweet of you to drop by. You're looking so nice." she said awkwardly.

"Really? Shut up." said Hades pocketing his mobile again. At least he seemed a bit more calm now that Hecate was here thought Persephone.

"I know I'm late I'm so sorry it's just-"

Hades gave one last look at Persephone and then grabbed Hecate by her arm and said, "Come here I need to speak to you separately. I can't believe you've filled your house such hopeless guests that now I can't even talk about things in this place without people disrupting my privacy!" He then dragged her out of room along with him, shutting the doors with a bang.

Persephone let out a long breath she didn't even know she was holding back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Setting: At Hecate and Charon's place

Charon had parked his car haphazardly on the grass outside and rushed into his house, running through the corridor to enter upon Hades dragging Hecate by the arm into the kitchen.

"Hades is it really necessary for us to go?" asked Charon, who had cut short his work to arrive due to an urgent call he had received a little earlier from Hades.

"Yes! It is absolutely necessary. Can't you see? You both are the major shareholders of the companies that are under investigation. Anytime, the police can freeze your assets and seize your passports, you can even be arrested the longer you stay. Get of the country for a while so I can clear up things here. It is essential for you to leave for your safety. I have everything planned so they'll have a hard time tracing your location."

"It was different before, I have Persephone living with me now-"

"This is not a trivial matter Charon, why don't you get it? Is your sister a five year old that she can't take care of herself?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" sulked Hecate rubbing her arm that she had freed from Hades' grasp.

"I'm not exactly sure what caused it to happen, but some of the company's we run are being investigated. Someone must have tipped off the police," explained Charon. "We've had to move all our cash and assets out to a safer location or we could've been in huge losses."

"What!" exclaimed Hecate, sweat breaking out over her face. "How much do they about our involvement?"

"Not much as of yet. I'm hoping to pin the blame on one of the accountants that works in your firm but you both are directly related to the running of the companies and all the transactions made. You must leave!" hissed Hades.

"But still Hades, Persephone, what am I going to tell her? And she's still not completely healed from Dad's death, how can I leave her alone?"

"Why can't she stay with Nyx and Hades?" piped up Hecate. "We'll tell her we had to leave for important work. In fact we'll leave Xanthia with Hades too, Persephone gets along with her well, and there is no point in us dragging Xanthia along with us too seeing as we don't know when we'll be back."

"Good, it's all sorted then. Tomorrow, at 4 am sharp you both are leaving. I've arranged a private jet for you," said Hades.

Charon still looked uncertain.

"Hecate please make him understand!" groaned Hades. Then he stormed out of their house.

* * *

Setting: Next Afternoon, in the car

I'm not exactly sure what it was that Hades had to say to Hecate and Charon but ever since he came to deliver some news yesterday, they both had seemed extremely worried. They told me some important work had come up so they were leaving for Germany straight away and told, or rather ordered me, to take Xanthia and stay with Nyx and Hades until they came back. That seemed like a horrible idea given the introduction I'd had with Hades earlier, which was basically a yelling match, in which I was the loser.

Hecate had laughed off my doubts when I told her about them saying _"But that's just how he talks, Sephy, it's his style. Don't worry, once he gets used to you being around it won't so bad."_ That didn't really seem like a good solution. When I probed further about how long I'd have to stay, they said they had no idea, and they both refused to tell me any further.

And that's how I ended up sitting in a car beside Hades the next day with Xanthia in the back. I was still feeling nervous after our previous encounter and Hades currently yelling at some 'idiot boy' employee of his on his phone wasn't making me feel any better. And also the fact that he was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and speeding.

"Shut up and just do what I told you, idiot boy."

Hades then hung up on 'idiot boy' without saying anything further. An awkward silence then followed, until Xanthia took off her seat belt and stood up, and leaning with her arms on both of the front seats, she started enjoying the speed of the car without a belt. I immediately got worried and twisted around in my seat so I could ask her to sit down.

"What's the matter?" asked Hades.

When I didn't reply he said "I'm asking you," nodding his head in my direction.

"Nothing," was my immediate response. I wasn't about to start a conversation with him again. Not after what happened last time.

"What car do you have?"

"Corolla." Why on earth was he asking me about what car I had?

"Ah, a small car. Well you must be used to bumps and jolts on the road then. Why are you getting uncomfortable in here? It's not like you used to drive around in a Rolls Royce before."

"My dad used drive really smoothly, and that's how he taught me too," I answered stiffly.

"Well I can't drive around like some seventy year old twat, now can I?"

He increased his speed, and I started to get more worried. I put my arm out in front of Xanthia just in case she fell, but Xanthia seemed really used to this and she kept smiling and jumping around.

"And look at that loser there on the crossing," Hades continued calmly. "It's because of these people that I have to lower my speed," he said arrogantly. "Come on, move!"

He honked the horn at him instead of lowering his speed and the man scurried across the crossing looking frightened.

What a character I thought. He is so full of himself. Hades just chuckled darkly and asked Xanthia "Faster?"

"Yes Uncle Hades!" she piped excitedly.

The rest of the ride was enough to get my head spinning, and I was ever so glad when Hades came to abrupt halt inside the gates of his mansion. The first thing I noticed was that this man had a lot of cars and these were only the ones I saw that were parked on his massive driveway; I wondered how many others he had.

Hades stepped outside of the car followed by an excited Xanthia who began demanding that Hades take her to the swimming pool immediately. Hades bent down and Xanthia jumped on his shoulders and they both walked off towards the entrance doors leaving me still standing on the driveway.

I looked around in awe. The might of this place was amazing. Palm trees lined the entrance of the gates to the driveway we just entered. A huge fountain stood in the middle of the driveway dripping away quietly. Now that I looked closer, the driveway was made of white marble. The mansion itself had a sleek modern look to it and was colored in white and black, with many rooms and windows shinning down on me. It had to be at least three floors. There was so much crystal glass and decorative stones and on top of that huge columns surrounding the entrance that I felt gob-smacked. I could see a large expanse of gardens towards the back of the mansion and I had a feeling that there were vineyards back there too. Dad had done a pretty impressive job at hiding just how rich Charon's in-laws were. He had always down-played the issue in front of me.

I then pulled myself of my trance and followed Hades and Xanthia inside the double doors and stood in the middle of the entrance hall looking around. Even the inside was fantastic, complete with swirling staircases, vases in niches in the walls and stylish chandeliers, although I had no idea why it was light fairly dark when the day outside was such a sunny and bright day. Hades had already started climbing a staircase with Xanthia egging him to go faster because she wanted to swim. That left me alone looking around nervously. I couldn't even see a servant anywhere so couldn't ask where I was supposed to stay. I had no idea what to do with myself so I spotted the lounge in the next room and headed towards it.

* * *

Setting: A few hours later, in the lounge

It was beginning to get dark outside. I had been aimlessly sitting in the lounge for a maybe two hours, but I was still scared to go around looking for anyone as I felt out of place here. I didn't want to go snooping around in someone's house and then end up going somewhere that I wasn't allowed and there was no way I was going to go in search for Hades to tell me where my room was, so I had stayed put.

But then as they say, think of the devil and devil is there, well I found it to be true; Hades just walked in with a man I knew to be named Thanatos following behind him. Hades seemed surprised.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked coming to a stop in front of me. "And do you wear purses inside too?" he said indicating to my hand bag that I realized I was still wearing on my arm.

"Oh-I um…I don't know what room I'm supposed to go to," I mumbled quietly. Why couldn't I stop mumbling in front of him? I felt stupid around him all the time.

Hades however, didn't really notice my awkwardness, and instead turned around and took this opportunity to yell at Thanatos.

"What on earth are you guys here for? Why is it that I must be the one that has to tell you every single thing? Can't you guys do anything right by yourself? Now can you please tell this lady where her room is?" he barked at Thanatos.

Thanatos shifted uncomfortably.

"Right Sir. Follow me madam."

I stood up nervously, not wanting to get yelled at too.

"And listen," Hades said to me. "Xanthia was playing outside and her clothes got dirty. Clean her up and make her take a shower, and then bring her down for dinner. Your brother left you a responsibility to take care of her so I don't want to see you sitting about idle. Thanatos, come back here once you've shown her the room."

I followed Thanatos out of the lounge and up a swirling staircase trying my best to memorize the way, but there were so many turns and corridors that I was forced to give up. Thanatos pointed to me into a room, apologized for the delay and left closing the door behind me.

It was no doubt one of the best rooms I had seen in my life, decorated with purple and gold and complete with a luxurious bed, but I still felt uncomfortable here. It seemed like the more time I spent with Hades, the more I grew to dislike him. He was rude, arrogant and scary. Thank god Adonis wasn't as bad I thought instinctively.

But then again, being reminded of Adonis was just as bad. I didn't know if we could be considered engaged anymore. I recalled what Hecate had said two weeks after Dad's death.

"_The boy just disappeared like magic," she had said to Charon and me. "No contact whatsoever. In fact he hasn't tried to contact us or his father once. If he had tried to call his father, he would've received no answer and then he would have known something was wrong by now and he would've come straight here, but it looks like we are the only ones trying to reach out to him! He must have had bad relations with Cinyras, otherwise what sort of son doesn't visit his father in four years and doesn't even know if his father is dead or alive? It's also obvious, that the guy wasn't ever interested in marrying Persephone. He must have been pressured into this arrangement. I think he didn't like the idea so…he simply ran away instead of facing the situation. After all we live in live in the modern age, no guy would ever be interested in an arranged marriage, and now after weeks of no-show, we can now safely conclude that Adonis was never interested in any engagement to being with. I know I'm not anyone to say anything, but as far as I am concerned, this engagement is officially over."_

"_You are right Hecate," replied Charon. "I myself am disappointed at the lack of communication he has shown. It's not only our responsibility to stay in touch; he should've made an effort too. I don't know what dad was thinking, marrying Persephone off to that stranger. Persephone, there is no point sitting around waiting for such a person, and even if he does ever contact us, I doubt I'd agree to force you to continue on with such an arrangement. You can now consider this over."_

I was forced to accept the fact that Charon and Hecate were right. There was no point waiting around for someone who had shown no interest in our marriage whatsoever.

* * *

Setting: The dining hall

The dining table I was currently seated at was large enough to seat twenty people, and there was a whole array of exotic dishes lined up for us, even though there were only four of us at the table today. Hades sat the head of the table, with Xanthia on his right and Nyx on his left, and I next to Xanthia and across from Nyx, grateful that I didn't have sit next to Hades.

The plush velvet on the backs and the seats of the chairs was very comforting. Everything about this place would've been so much better if Hades wasn't its owner I thought to myself ruefully. He was so intimidating.

Two waiters stood behind us waiting to bring us more dishes if needed, whilst a third was placing the final dish on the menu for tonight in front of us. He then placed some chicken pieces onto Xanthia's plate, who was already banging her fork loudly on the table and demanding that she was hungry.

We were all served the same and we began eating. I had found that the food tasted marvelous, and nothing at all like the microwaveable dinners dad and I usually had for dinner. Hades however had taken one forkful of it and spat it out. He threw his fork down too, causing to it to loudly clang on his plate, and making us all jump in our seats.

"What is this crap!? Tastes like absolute rubbish and yet I pay you guys what a chef in a five star gets!" he yelled at the waiters. He grabbed the dish of chicken from the table and threw it over his shoulder at the nearest waiter.

"Take this crap away! And this too," he yelled throwing a few other dishes off the table.

I was left literally cowering in my chair. Did this guy have some sort of anger management problem? He always seemed to be yelling.

"Uncle Hades," said Xanthia sweetly. "Could you please stop getting so angry?"

"Why?"

"Because aunt Persephone says that when you get angry you look like a monster."

Hades went silent and looked directly at me. I gulped. He threw the napkin he was holding in his hand on the table and I looked down at my plate. He continued to look at me for a few seconds and then out of nowhere Hades burst into laughter. It was a loud deep laugh that sounded more like rumbling coming from his chest, and the laugh looked odd on his usually angry features. Nyx and Xanthia then burst into laughter too making me feel awkward and embarrassed.

"A monster?" Hades asked Xanthia again, whilst laughing and ruffling her hair.

He laughed harder and waved a hand at the waiters to continue cleaning up, and banged the other hand on the table.

"Never mind, I'll order something else." he said to Xanthia while continuing to laugh.

He pulled out his mobile and Nyx and Xanthia continued laughing along with him.

* * *

Setting: In Persephone's room, after dinner

"Bow? No Bee-No-Bee you?"

"Beauty," I corrected her.

Currently Xanthia lay sprawled across the bed in my room and I was sitting in front of her, with my back to the door of my room. She was attempting to decipher the spelling of a book we were going to read for her bedtime story.

"Beauty and the Beast," I said. "See this girl here is Beauty, just like you, and this here is Beast. He looks like your Uncle doesn't he?" I asked pointing to the illustration of a hairy monster. "He even has a beard like his," I laughed.

"Aunt Persephone, don't say that! My Uncle Hades is very nice," she pouted.

This girl just absolutely fawns over her uncle I thought.

"Ha! Yes indeed, your Uncle Hades is very nice," I said sarcastically. "So nice that he drives around like a maniac and has no manners whatsoever. Such an uncivilized person," I huffed turning the pages of the book to find the beginning of the story.

What I hadn't noticed however were the footsteps that had quietly entered my room from the open door.

"He's so nice that yells at anyone he can find, bloody psycho," I continued bitterly, already pretty angry by what had happened at dinner today.

I hadn't even noticed Xanthia sit up suddenly due to all my bickering. She tried to indicate with her head something to me but I paid no attention and continued ruffling the pages to find the start.

"…and all he had to say about my deceased father was that he was a seventy year old twat. He's the one who's a seventy year old twat. Have you seen his face? Xanthia when you grow up do definitely check in the mental hospital, I'm sure your uncle has spent a lot of time in there in the most dangerous ward. Bloody criminal."

Xanthia just kept looking over my shoulder and then back to my face again and again.

"I wonder who would ever get impressed by him. Please, Xanthia, don't you go around getting impressed by him either ok? When you grow up be like me, not like your Beast of an Uncle, ok?"

I looked up at her face after turning to the correct page and then it was that I noticed that she was looking at something behind me with a strange expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

I turned around to look for myself, and there directly behind me stood Hades, hands in pockets, with an undecipherable expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shocked, I immediately snapped the book shut, stood up and turned around to face him. I felt numb and unable to say anything. It was as if I had lost the ability to speak altogether. I watched as if in slow motion, as Hades furrowed his brows at me, like I was some intriguing jigsaw puzzle and he was trying to understand me. He took a tantalizingly slow step forward, towards me, and I instinctively took a step back.

I thought maybe now I was going to yelled at; Nyx had told me he didn't like it when people called him a criminal. But Hades just took another slow step forward. I was forced to move back again, all the while keeping my eyes locked with his honey colored ones; waiting for the outburst that I knew was to come.

Yet, all he did was take another step closer and he continued to peer at my face as if I were a strange anomaly. Again, wanting to keep the distance I stepped back, but then my back hit the wall behind me and I was snapped out of my weird mute trance.

"Um.." was all I managed to get out however. I had no excuse to cover up for what I had just said.

I felt overwhelmed by the amount of panic that was building up inside of me and I could feel my breathing getting heavy. I had to get out of his presence immediately. I mustered up enough courage to finally break my gaze away from his eyes and side-stepping him, I ran quickly to the door and out of the room, all the while feeling his gaze burn through the back of my head as he continued to stare at me as I left.

* * *

Setting: Next day

I was sitting in the lounge with Nyx after finishing breakfast, listening to her rambling on about her pet peacocks. It was from her I had found out that, thankfully, Hades had already left early in the morning for some work related concern and couldn't eat breakfast with us. If she hadn't come and alerted me to this news I probably wouldn't have had the courage to leave my bed this morning, now that I had discovered that Hades could be just as frightening when he was gazing at you silently. One look from him was enough to finish off his enemy.

After I had run out of my room last night, I had run into a bathroom in the corridor and locked the door. I had felt so clammy and frightened then, that I hadn't returned back into my room until I was that sure that I heard the sound of Hades' footsteps vanishing into the distance at the end of the corridor. I had mentally made a note to never let such a mishap happen again while I was under his roof. Who knew what he'd do to me? Probably feed me to his pet dogs. I sincerely hoped he had decided to overlook what I had said about him and that he wouldn't bring it up again while I was under his roof.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Nyx, bringing me back into the present.

"Oh, sorry I sort of blacked out for a bit," I said sheepishly.

"No I'm sorry. I know peacocks aren't exactly the most interesting in the world," she smiled.

"Listen, you don't have to try to entertain me just because I'm your guest. You've ended up locking yourself 24-7 in this house because of me. Why don't you go out?"

"I don't really feel like it. I hardly go out anymore. There's nowhere to go."

"What do you mean there's nowhere to go? Why don't you go for a long drive with your fiancé," I winked at her. "I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

She looked downcast and I misunderstood the reason of her sadness.

"Oh, I see, it's your brother. Are you not allowed to go out without informing him or something? Yeah I wouldn't go anywhere without informing him either. I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of him, he scares the hell out of me too."

Nyx just laughed a hollow laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that..it's just… Shaun and his family…its them. They are the ones that are scared of Hades. We are no longer engaged."

She looked thoroughly miserable as she said it.

"But why? You guys loved each other so much."

"The love on offer these days is pretty fake, I guess."

"But something must have happened?" I probed her.

"They didn't want to be related to my brother. Even though Hades is powerful enough that nobody can do anything to him, he is still a criminal Persephone. They wanted to be related to people of decent society and so Shaun's family must have influenced him, encouraged him to leave me, and he just did whatever they told him to do, without even once thinking about how much we loved each other, of how much time we spent together."

"Why didn't you explain to him?" I asked enraged. "What your brother does is his personal concern and his personal life, not yours. How is this fair? He dumped you because he didn't like your brother?"

"Persephone, it just wasn't going to work out between us. Anyway he's already getting married to someone else. The only thing I'm upset at now is the fact that he got over me so quickly. I know we all move on after a relationship ends but…how could he just replace me like that? Give my place in his life to someone else so quickly? It hasn't even been that long since we broke up and now he's getting married? And then there's Hades… I know he's my brother, but his angry attitude, his chosen lifestyle, his association with killings…it's just becoming a burden on me. I feel like I can't live freely anymore. Why can't he do something normal?"

She just shook her head. I felt really bad for her so I scooted over to give her a hug.

* * *

Setting: Later, in the afternoon

It was raining outside. Xanthia had come back from school, and was sitting next to me in another, but just as fancy dining room as the one I had had that disastrous dinner in last night. She was coloring in a book with crayons, while we waited together for afternoon tea to be served.

I looked up at Xanthia an idea suddenly forming in my mind.

"Hey Xanthia, its really nice rain outside isn't it? Do you want to finish eating and then go outside to play in the rain?"

I had always loved dancing in the rain ever since I was a little girl. I just loved the smell of the earth during a good pouring of rain. Before Xanthia could respond however, another voice interrupted our conversation.

"No, she most certainly may not," came Hades' curt voice from behind me.

I gulped. I hadn't realized that he had entered the house, and I was still nervous about having to face him over what had happened yesterday, but then again how could anyone notice people coming and going in such a ridiculously large house? I swiveled around slowly in my chair and came face to face with Hades leaning against the nearest pillar from the table with his hands in his suit pant pockets. He met my gaze squarely and I felt an uncomfortable, cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"But Uncle Hades, I want to! It's going to be so fun."

He turned his attention to her.

"You remember what happened last time? You'll get sick."

"Uncle Hades please, please, please?"

Hades walked over to the table and ruffled her hair.

"No means no Xanthia."

He then turned his gaze towards me. His expression was unreadable rather than angry. Was that a good sign?

"Make sure she gets her homework done," was all he said to me.

He then walked out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like he didn't want a confrontation over what I had said. What luck! I relaxed into my chair, all the tenseness gone from my posture.

"But aunt Persephoneeee," Xanthia whined coming over and poking my ribs with a crayon. "I want to go outside!"

"Well ok…but after we eat and you get your homework done."

I knew I was pushing my luck. Hades wasn't going to pleased that I was planning to disregard his order, but I knew that now that Xanthia had made up her mind, she wasn't going to give up pestering me. Charon had spoiled her a lot. If only I hadn't suggested the idea in the first place. Maybe she would forget my suggestion I hoped to myself.

* * *

Setting: Gardens of Hades' Mansion

I was right in my assumption. Xanthia hadn't forgotten about my rain dance idea even after getting her homework done. When I had declined her requests for me to let her out into the rain, she turned to Nyx and demanded that Nyx unlock the door and that if she didn't she threatened Nyx that she wouldn't give her hugs anymore. Nyx happily obliged and unlocked a door for her that led outside into vast green gardens.

"Nyx, don't you think you'll get yelled at by Hades?" I asked her as she stepped outside too.

"Persephone, you come out too. This was your idea after all. And why are you so scared of him? He isn't even going to notice because his study is on the other side of the house."

Nyx gave me a puppy dog face. She seemed pretty cheerful for once so I decided not to be a nuisance and I followed her outside.

Xanthia was already running around in circles with her joyous face turned upwards facing the sky. Nyx and I joined in making silly expressions and playing ring o roses with her. We spent a good half hour dancing in the rain and we were just about to start of game of tag when Hades' cold hiss interrupted us.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

We all froze instantly.

"Get inside Xanthia!" he hissed again.

Xanthia immediately ran inside to where Hades stood waiting for her. He passed her a towel and led her further away, no doubt to get her dry.

"Oh my God Nyx, Hades will kill us, you know how touchy he is about Xanthia!" I squeaked following her inside.

"It'll be fine Persephone, I'll handle it. He's just over protective and he's worried she'll get pneumonia again like last time; even though I've told him many times that she won't get it from going in the rain."

She grabbed a towel for herself and tossed another one towards me.

Just then angry footsteps stormed back towards the hall we were in. I paled.

"You!" boomed Hades voice as he entered into the hall. He walked straight up to me, face fuming and only two inches away from mine.

"How dare you! How dare you her take outside? When I already made clear to you that nobody in this house does anything without my permission, then WHY DID YOU TAKE HER OUTSIDE?"

I was at a complete loss of words and my body had gathered that numb feeling of fear inside it again. I had never been yelled at this bad before, nor at such a close distance that I could practically feel his wrath rolling off him in waves. Not to mention that I also was frozen to the bone from the rain. The combined pressure was making me feel dizzy.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN!"

I was beginning to see spots. Could being yelled at make one sick?

"Hades if you'd just please listen-" interrupted Nyx.

"I said SPEAK UP!"

That was about all I could take and I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up only minutes later however, to the feeling of water being sprinkled on my face by Nyx. Perhaps I hadn't really fainted then? I could hear Nyx hissing at Hades about how everyone wasn't used to his mood swings and that he shouldn't have taken his anger out on guests. When my vision cleared and I lifted my head, I came face to face with Hades face hovering above mine, a concerned expression on his features. The next thing I realized was that my right hand was currently being encased by his own ones. I immediately yanked my hand out of his grasp and shuffled away a good distance from him on the floor.

His face appeared both surprised and guilty at the same time by my reaction. He stood up without another word and walked out of the room, leaving me with Nyx to fuss about after me.

* * *

Setting: Later in the evening

"Persephone? Persephone?" Nyx called out, her voice echoing in a neighboring corridor.

"I'm in here," I called out to her. Nyx poked her head into the lounge room I was currently situated in.

"Do you know some guy named Hermes? He's waiting outside for you. He says its urgent."

I was finally dry from this afternoon's rain and Nyx had finally managed to calm me down from my shock with plenty of tea. Well ok that and the fact that Hades was nowhere to be seen since my fainting episode was had kept me composed.

"Hermes? Yes I do!" I replied. "I wonder why he needed to meet me so urgently at this time of the day."

I placed my tea cup haphazardly on the coffee table and rushed towards the front doors. It would be welcome relief to see a familiar, friendly face after such a long while. I had hardly seen Hermes after dad passed away. Hermes, along with Charon, had had both mine and Uncle Cinyras' houses locked and then he had moved on to work elsewhere. I skipped many stairs as I ran down the spiral staircase, eager to meet him. I bolted the door open. The evening was very cold given it rained earlier and I wished I had bought a cloak of some sort with me.

At the foot of the marble steps outside the front doors stood Hermes. Another man stood behind him but I paid him no attention.

"Hermes!" I squealed giving him a hug. "How nice to see you again!"

"Yes its great to see you too. It has been while hasn't it? I've never gone so long without seeing you. We used to hang out every day before."

"What was it that you urgently needed to speak to me about right now, at this time of day? Its getting pretty dark."

"Its Adonis Persephone. He arrived just about two hours ago."

For a second my brain felt jammed. Adonis who? But then Hermes pointed at the man standing behind him. I craned my neck round Hermes to get a better look. Adonis! Finally the gears in my brain started working. He was finally back. Where was he all this time? Why didn't he come sooner? Why was he here now after being absent for so long? I had so many questions I wanted answered.

I took in his appearance slowly. He was nothing like I'd imagined him to be, nothing at all similar to his high school photo I'd seen. He changed so much from that photo that now…well what could I say? This man was classy. Nothing rebellious or punk-rock about him! Dressed in a designer suit over a causal shirt underneath with well polished black shoes, he looked stunningly handsome. He didn't have that ridiculous long hair. It was cut short, sleek and styled now. It was a nice shade halfway between blonde and brown. His amazingly tanned skin and green eyes were well matched with a pair of well-shaped lips. Damn. This was guy a bronzed perfection.

I stood gazing, smitten by his appearance, but then he spoke and I snapped back to reality.

"I still can't believe it," he said, a painful expression on his face. "I can't believe he's gone. I tried to contact dad after I'd gotten less busy at work, but after not getting in touch with him I got worried and I came here but I didn't expect….I just didn't think I'd come back to find him dead. I was in South Africa and I didn't have another number that dad could to contact me with while I was away and usually dad expects me to be busy when I'm overseas anyway so it was understandable between us that I'd never really called to check on him. It was common for us to have weeks go by and not talk to each other while I was on a business deal…but I didn't think…if only I had called him earlier….checked up on him sooner…"

A tear rolled down his face.

Seeing him upset reminded me of my pain too and tears had pricked my eyes.

"Charon tried to contact you," I said. "But we had no number and no one who knew you or no other way to find out about you or where you were working. When he couldn't contact you after three days we buried Uncle Cinyras along with my dad."

Speaking about dad's burial caused me to lose my control and I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Adonis quietly. I wiped my face in an attempt to control myself but I couldn't help it and I began sobbing again.

"Look, please don't cry. I think I've only disturbed you by coming here."

"Persephone we need the keys to Adonis' house," said Hermes patting me sympathetically on the back. "Charon left them with you. I'd stay Persephone but we've got to get going, its already quite late."

I nodded and pulled out a bunch of keys from my sweat pant pocket. I had a habit of always keeping my keys with me at all times. I separated a smaller bunch from it and passed it to Hermes. Hermes then gave me one last hug and advised me to stay calm, along with promising to get in touch soon. He and Adonis then turned and began walking back towards their car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Setting: Persephone's Room

I pulled aside the heavy curtains of my window and pushed aside the sliding glass, letting in the crisp air of the early morning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, savouring the scents. I could practically taste the apples from the orchid beyond my window as I inhaled. My thoughts began wandering to last evening and to Adonis in particular. He seemed like a nice person. And of course he was so good looking. If had gotten the chance to talk with him, gotten to know him better, I'm sure I would come to like his personality too. I thought back to all the tantrums I had thrown over him. He was nothing like what I'd made him out to be. Why hadn't I just trusted my dad? Why did I believe everyone else, I even believed Hecate, but not my own dad? Dad kept saying for me to wait until he came and judge only then. Whilst no doubt I had a right to be uncomfortable about his long disappearances, I still wished I hadn't jumped to conclusions about him instantly.

My phone began ringing and I picked it up and looked at the screen. It was from a number I didn't recognize. I slid my hand across the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Persephone? It's me, Adonis."

"Oh, how are you?" I decided I liked his voice. It reminded me of azalea gardens.

"I'm fine. Well as fine as anyone can be after they find out that their dad has passed away but they were too busy to even notice," he said bitterly. "I didn't disturb you did I? This is an ok time to call you, yes?"

"Yes its fine."

"It's just that I can't find the keys to dad's wardrobe. The one in his bedroom. Hermes said you would know where they are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I should have mentioned it yesterday. Uncle used to keep that set of keys in his medicine box."

"Medicine box?"

"It's in his bedside table to the left, in the second drawer."

I heard him fumble around with the different things in the drawer.

"I've found it," was his reply after a minute of fumbling around. "Dad was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"That you took more care of him than I ever did."

I had no idea what to say to that. I heard him sniff and then I realized that he was upset again.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Bye."

It seems that he did know some things about me after all, and for some reason that bought a smile to my face. I wondered what else he knew about me.

* * *

Setting: Uncle Cinyras' house (Adonis POV)

"Your tea, sir. Did you find those keys then?"

I looked up and saw Hermes standing there with a tray laden with biscuits and a pot of tea.

"Yes, you were right, Persephone knew where they were."

"See I told you sir. She knows everything about this place. Pretty much took care of both the houses. I hardly did anything around here with her helping me out."

"Yeah, well not everyone is like me," I answered bitterly.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean to say that everyone was there for my dad…but me."

"Oh it's not like that sir. Sir Cinyras was very proud of you. Always spoke very highly of you."

I was silent for a while, letting my dad's praise sink in. It cheered me up a little.

"Did you work for this house too?" I asked.

"Yes. I was mainly working for Persephone's dad, but soon I started looking after this place this too. You are lucky the neighbours pointed you to my address as soon as you arrived or you wouldn't have known where to go to get the house keys from."

"What do you do now?"

"Well I would have just worked for Persephone had she stayed here, but Charon her brother insisted that he take Persephone with him, so now I work elsewhere. But look at fate; Sir Demetrius hardly ever left Persephone near her brother or his in-laws and now she is living there. If Sir Demetrius knew she was residing in Hades' mansion all hell would have broken loose."

This confused me. What was so wrong with one staying with their brother's in-laws?

"Why would Uncle Demetrius do that?"

"He never thought well of Charon's in-laws. Nor did he think well of Charon himself."

"But why?"

"Hades isn't a good man. Everyone knows it; it's just that he is too powerful that no one can do anything about it. Black money is what mainly deals in. He's got lots of it."

Now that I thought about it, I realized that dad had never mentioned much about Persephone's brother to me or what he did, whereas he had always talked about Demetrius and Persephone to me for hours on the rare occasions that I did call him. I did however remember dad once vaguely mentioning to me that he didn't want anything to do with Charon's new family, but despite that I shouldn't judge Demetrius only on his son.

Hermes then stood up from the couch beside on me which he was seated and stretched.

"Ok then, I'm going to go back upstairs and finish the unpacking. Just call me if you need anything else."

"Ok."

After Hermes left the room I turned my attention back to my laptop. I had been going through some of things that were lying around; one of them included a video camera. I transferred the contents into my laptop and pressed play on the next video.

_"Why are you getting me dolled up so much? Only a few people are coming."_

I realized that this was my engagement video, the one dad had promised to send me. This was first time I had actually found the leisure to watch it. I looked at that pretty girl Persephone, who I had only met yesterday, who looked both uncomfortable and worried in the video. No doubt my absence was the reason.

_"See Cinyras, the world's first ever engagement done via technology!"_

_"There you go Adonis, now, Persephone is yours. It's just a matter of time now before you come and take her with you. And don't complain that I didn't film anything."_

The clip ended. It was then that I realized with a heavy heart how much dad done for the engagement whilst I had done nothing. Why was that damn deal so important? When had I morphed into such a workaholic? Why didn't I just cancel it? Give it to someone else? Look at the lengths they'd gone to make me happy. How must have Persephone felt at me not showing up? Like a reject most likely. How terrible I'd been to the people around me and how lightly I'd taken my engagement started to sink in.

Dad was gone I realized, but he'd left me with a relationship to deal with. My complicated relationship with Persephone was more than just dad's last wish…it was a chance for me to rectify my mistakes. From now on I decided that I was going to live up to the relationships I had left, rather than make a mess of out them like I had last time.

* * *

Setting: Poolside, Hades' Mansion

I had pulled out my engagement ring from the suitcase containing a few of my belongings that I'd bought with me when I moved here, and had worn it on my finger this morning. I looked down at it now and smiled to myself thinking of Adonis. I didn't know why I'd taken a liking to him only after meeting him once, but he was like of those guys that romance-obsessed girls dreamed about having as their knight in shining armour. He just had this amazing aura and expressive eyes.

Nyx came and sat beside me, rolling up her jeans and putting her feet in the water like me.

"So what did Hermes need to tell you last night?"

"It was Adonis," I said feeling shy just at saying his name. "He only arrived yesterday and he needed the keys to his place."

"Where was he all this time?"

"In South Africa, on a work deal. He got busy as soon as he arrived there and so he couldn't contact anyone earlier, but by the time he did get around to contacting his dad, he had no other number and no one was picking up the house phone. It wasn't really his fault, after all those robbers took both dad's and Uncle Cinyras' mobiles."

"And now you like him, don't you?"

I blushed.

"You can't like someone after only meeting them once," I responded in my defence.

"Yes you can. You've just proved it by looking down at that ring for the billionth time today," she teased. "Just admit it Persephone, you've taken a liking to Mr. tall and handsome and now you're hoping that you both are still engaged."

"Ok, ok." I held my hands up in defeat. "You've won Nyx. Yes I like him. I should be in the Guinness book of records for the fastest time taken for someone to develop to crush on another human being."

She laughed a tinkling laugh, satisfied with her victory and I, very maturely, stuck my tongue out at her.

My phone rang again for the second time today. I picked it up from where I'd left it beside me and my breath caught in my throat.

"It's him Nyx! Its Adonis!"

She squealed excitedly.

"Answer it," she encouraged.

I answered the call.

"Hello? This is Adonis, again."

"Hi," I responded shyly.

He hesitated a bit and then said "I was hoping to meet you. I needed to talk to you about something important."

"Me?" I felt flustered. Could what I was hoping actually be coming true? What else did he want to talk about if he didn't want to talk about our continuing our engagement?

"Yes. Can I come get you in the evening? You aren't busy then are you?"

"Um...yeah. Sure."

"Ok then, be ready. I'll be there at seven."

"Ok."

"Bye."

As soon as I put the phone down Nyx looked at me eagerly and asked "What did he say?"

"He wants to meet up with me. Said he had something important to discuss."

Nyx wolf-whistled.

"I knew it! He's interested in you too! It's a date!" she squealed excitedly.

"It isn't a date, Nyx. Don't get your hopes up." I laughed at her enthusiasm. "He just wants to talk about something."

"It soooo is! What are you going to wear?"

I looked down at the clothes I was currently wearing. A pair of faded skinny jeans and a baggy sweater.

"This I guess."

Nyx looked mortified.

"Oh no you are not! No one wears that to a date."

"Nyx, just because I like him, it doesn't mean that he thinks the same too! You are getting carried away and there is no way I'm going to dress up just for some normal meeting."

"No excuses missy. I am deciding your wardrobe. Come on, get up."

"Nyx we have a whole four hours until he comes."

"That is hardly enough time Persephone!"

* * *

Setting: Nyx's Bedroom

"This one is perfect!" exclaimed Nyx.

I looked at myself in her full length mirror. I was currently dressed in one of her tight black, knee length dresses which had full length sleeves of black lace. I then gave a sigh of relief and flopped on her couch. Nyx had practically gotten me to try on all of her wardrobe but she wasn't satisfied until now. This was no easy feat considering that her wardrobe was gigantic. I felt like I no longer needed a work out at the gym, with all the changing in and out of outfits she had made me do in one day.

"Nyx, black isn't the way I roll."

"Persephone black makes people look sophisticated and confident. You are not going to a date wearing those frilly pastel summer dresses ok? Looking childlike is not on tonight's plan."

"Nyx, what if it isn't even a date and he rocks up looking like he stumbled out of his bed? Wont we have overdone it then?"

"What is it with you and never dressing up?"

"I just wonder what it is that he has to say to me," I said anxiously biting my fingernails.

"Twelve."

"He wants to say twelve?"

"No, Seph. Twelve as in this is now the twelfth time you have asked this. Stop worrying ok."

"If you say so…"

"Just trust me. Now, I think I left some of my shoes downstairs so I'm going to go grab some good pairs and you can try those on too."

I groaned.

"No tantrums," she warned. "And start painting your nails."

Who knew Nyx could make getting dressed such a difficult task?

* * *

Setting: Hades Mansion (Hades POV)

I turned at another corridor, in search in for Nyx, wanting to tell her that her credit card limit had been reached. She had only a week ago decided to go shopping in an attempt to make herself feel better and ended up buying a ridiculous amount of useless things but that still hadn't changed her gloomy mood. That was until Persephone had come to stay. Someone to talk to had cheered her up a lot more than Gucci bags did.

Persephone…what was it about her that left me unable to do anything or say anything. No one had ever dared to speak about me the way she had, yet all she did was intrigue me instead of anger me. I had never felt bad afterwards after yelling at anyone, but yesterday when she pulled her hand out of mine, I felt a twang of guilt.

I had arrived at the door of Nyx's bedroom. I pushed it open only to find Persephone lying sprawled on the floor of Nyx's room, busy painting her nails. It struck me then exactly how gorgeous she was. She had put effort into her looks today. I stood frozen watching her golden brown curls cascade across her back. Even if she was dressed in black, she reminded me of spring.

At that moment she chose to look up and she spotted me, hand still on the door knob. She got up off the floor immediately. Apparently the sight of me still frightened her.

"Um-hi. Hello, Sir-I mean-never mind-" she stammered.

Before I could say anything further, she went to put the bottle of nail polish back on the table beside her but in her flustered demeanour she ended up knocking more bottles off the table, spilling their contents on the ground.

"Um…I didn't to that," she said flustered. "I mean- I didn't mean to do that-I'll just go to Nyx-" she ended abruptly, rushing past me and out of the room.

I stood there for a while contemplating her. Then I slowly cracked a smile. I found I rather liked this beautiful, flustered girl.

* * *

Setting: Driveway of Hades' Mansion

Nyx and I were standing outside the double doors at the front of the mansion, when a car pulled up outside the gates. Adonis was here. Nyx gave instructions to the guards to let the car come in, onto the driveway.

"He's here now. Remember; you have to tell me everything when you come back. And why do you look so tensed? Smile woman!"

"How's this?" I attempted a smile.

"Oh God, Seph! You look like you're pain."

"I told you I can't do this!"

"Ok fine, don't smile. Just breathe and be confident. Now go."

I took a deep breath and began walking slowly over to where he had parked. He stepped out of his car and waited for me to walk up to him.

"Hi," I said.

Appear confident I told myself in my mind, trying to follow Nyx's advice.

"Hey," he smiled at me, and my insides seemed to turn into mush.

Thank god Nyx was right about her dress choice and I wasn't looking too formal; Adonis was also dressed in a fairly formal, similar outfit to what he wore when I first saw him.

"Please, come sit," he said.

He held the door of my side open for me and I sat inside. He walked around to the driver's side, got in and we drove off. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes until he chose to speak.

"You know, just looking at you, I can see that my dad was right when he used to say we were compatible."

"Really?" That made me laugh. "But how can you say that? We only just met yesterday."

"True, we only just met. But in reality I've _known_ you for a while now. For four years in fact."

I raised my eyebrows at him, expecting him to explain more.

"It's because, on the few occasions that I did call dad, he never had anything to discuss apart from you or Uncle Cinyras. He used to give me the whole life update of the both of you."

"Ok, then. What exactly did he tell you me about me?"

"Well, you know… bits and bobs. Like I know that the first time you cooked a sweet-dish for dad on his birthday, you forgot to put sugar in it."

"Hey, I did. Well done. That's one thing you know about me. But I didn't forget it on purpose ok? Your dad's sugar levels were reaching the sky that day. Otherwise I can cook great."

"I hear a little desperation in your voice. Are you trying to convince me or yourself in that last statement?"

I simply laughed.

"Well ok, I'm not that great. But really I did leave it out on purpose that day."

"Alright, if you say so. And what about that dress that is going to make history? The one the tailor made for you in police custody?"

I looked dumfounded.

"Uncle even told you about that!"

"Yup! The whole story. Told me how the next morning was your friend's wedding, you were the bridesmaid and the tailor refused to finish your dress because he was over-booked for the season. You first cried your eyes out for a good two hours, then you took my dad and uncle Demetrius along with you to the tailor as back up while you yelled at him and threw your shoes at him, and then dad called the police for you and you made you made the poor fellow sew your dress in police custody. You demanded that you wouldn't go home until it was finished, made the tailor work on all night under police observation and finally you guys arrived home at three in the morning."

I laughed so hard recalling that event.

"So you know about that too huh?" I asked between fits of laughter.

He laughed along with me.

"Yes. Like I said, dad shared nearly everything you guys did. By the way, I'd love see that soon-to-be historical monument of a dress. You do still have it don't you? Are you sure it wasn't this one?" he asked gesturing towards the one I was wearing currently.

"No, it wasn't this one, but yes I still have that one. Don't worry though; you'll get to see it first before it goes up in a museum. And now, forget about this topic. We are not revisiting my tantrum-throwing, stubborn self of four years ago."

Now that the ice was broken, we got along like old friends for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Setting: Hades Mansion, Dining Room (Hades POV)

Nyx was blabbering on about Persephone's 'fiancé' while I listened, fuming quietly. Who was this new guy that had materialized out of thin air on the very same day that I had started to take a liking to Persephone?

"Oh my God, Hades she was looking so beautiful. A complete rainbow of emotions was on her face as she was walking towards him! Expectations, hope, shyness…"

I stabbed the schnitzel on my plate harshly with my knife.

"She fit my clothes perfectly and my shoes too."

I closed my eyes and thought back to how she looked this morning. Golden hair, glowing skin and twinkling eyes.

"Some people are just born with amazing luck and fate," Nyx continued. "You wish you could steal it! Hey Hades, wouldn't it be fun if people could steal others fates? Just imagine, the world would be filled with so much chaos and disorder wouldn't it? Every powerful person would have secured the weak ones fate in his hands!"

I began to internalize what Nyx was saying. What she said made perfect sense.

* * *

Setting: Restaurant

We were sitting in a fancy place Adonis had bought me to, finished dinner and were now waiting on dessert. I was glad that there was a good distance between the tables so people couldn't overhear our conversation, because ever since we had arrived we had been laughing and joking loudly with each other about the most aimless things in life and making fun of waiters behind their backs. If someone else had overheard us they would have no doubt thought us to be giggly teenagers. But otherwise, I was really glad that we had warmed up to each other so fast.

After a few minutes of waiting for dessert in silence, Adonis spoke.

"I don't know how you found me Persephone, but I found I liked you a lot after meeting you in person. You are even better than what dad had described you as."

I felt like a euphoric feeling inside of me. He hesitated a little before speaking again.

"Persephone, you have probably already guessed what I wanted to talk to you about-I want to continue this relationship that our parents started for us. I admit that initially I only wanted to continue it because it was dad's wish, but now I want to do it because I actually want to, not just because it was dad's commitment, but because after getting to know you I can say that I always wanted someone like you in my life."

I blushed.

"Look I understand that I already know a lot about you and you don't know much about me, seeing as dad never mentioned me much to you," he continued. "So you can ask me anything you want. That's why I bought you here today. So you can meet me, ask me what you want and decide for yourself if you want start a relationship with me. Ask away, you're more than welcome."

I took my time and thought hard about this issue before speaking.

"I'm happy that you've come like me, but at the same time…don't you think…maybe that's temporary?"

"Explain," he said.

"Well you do realize that you are talking about continuing being engaged to marry, right? Engaged to marry. Normally people have known each other for a good amount of time before they become engaged. I know you like me now, and so do I, but how do you know we will be compatible in the future? And then…"

I laughed suddenly recalling what Hermes and dad used to tease me with.

"What is it?" he asked a confused expression on his face.

"My dad used to tease me with an old picture of yours when you back in high school."

He smiled.

"Yes that was a weird phase in my life but I promise you I'm not about break into that again so you don't need to worry. It's just that all my friends in my high school and university years were like that and so I morphed into them and did whatever they did-parties, rowdy lifestyle, lots of girlfriends—"

"Oh!" I teased him. "Lots of girlfriends huh? Popular guy then?"

"Well, so I did have lots of girlfriends that changed every few months…but I swear! I'm not like that anymore!"

I laughed, not unkindly, at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, now you're a workaholic."

"Ouch! I already mentioned to you that that's about to change! And I apologized a billion times on the way here. Your words wound me," he joked.

"Ok I'll forgive that. And do you need to ask me anything?" I questioned.

"No, because I'm only interested in your present and our future. And I understand that we don't know each other as well as other engaged couples might, but after all we agreed to jump into marriage without knowing each other before didn't we, so why can't we do that now? We can do all the getting to know each other business afterwards…the old fashioned way. It'll be an interesting experience."

He was right. If we had agreed before, then why not now? And this time around we also liked each other and we were no longer strangers anymore.

"Well, you are right in that there is no reason to say no…"

"Ok so when we have nothing else to say, and no objections, now can we please be officially engaged? And look, please don't take marks off me because of my endless list of girlfriends-but can I get grace marks for honesty?"

He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, azaleas to be precise, and handed them to me. I didn't even notice he had them with him. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Sure, fiancé," I replied, taking the flowers from him. "You can consider us officially…re-engaged!"


End file.
